Valyrian Rose
by sherannian
Summary: Daeryssa Reed is stuck between the promise of her father to his best friend and between the love of her life, Jonnel. Now after forced to follow her father's orders, she was sent to the Crownlands and meets her betrothed, Aegon Velaryon. At first they got on the wrong foot. As time progressed they loved each other and Daeryssa must choose: Him or Jonnel.


**Castle on the Hill**

It's a castle, a castle she had never seen or imagined. It is a castle fit for kings and wise players.

"Daeryssa are you alright?" Her sister Gaea asked her.

"Yes of course" she lied "I just miss home". Daeryssa Reed had never lied before in her life, she never uttered a single word to hurt or trick someone. _What am I doing?_ She thought.

There was no for her happiness now, no Willam Stark her good friend she had grown up along with Adelaide Bolton nor Jonnel Stark, her childhood love until now just her betrothed and the large city of Kings Landing.

As their arrival at Kings Landing was expected, Daeryssa longed for the unhappy marriage she will end up with, thinking of how terrible she will be. Northerners think of her as a soft, sweet, meek and courteous but she cannot carry that trait any longer. She was amazed by how a cruel man, Maegor I was able to built such a castle, as she stepped foot inside the Keep. She heaved a sigh, she wasn't planning for this, she once asked her father the strict and cunningly intelligent Calixtro Reed, to end that betrothal for her to marry the Jonnel Stark. She once made a plan with her younger sister Xeía but both of them got punished and thus, the siblings' opposition to the marriage is strictly forbidden.

"My child, something must be bothering you. Will you mind telling me?" Her mother Saera Rogare, the sister of Larra Rogare asked.

"No mother. I didn't desire the match but I will try. You and father were married for the sake of the Rogares here, but you've grown to love each other, why? Why did the two of you learn to love each other?" Daeryssa asked, her purple eyes glowed at the sunlight, making Saera smile as her dear child asked sadly but with innocence on her face.

"Sweetling, I fell in love with your father, he was in court as his uncle served as Hand. I could remember the young king approve in order to diminish my name as Rogare." She told her daughter kindly before looking back again at the halls of the Red Keep.

Daeryssa felt relived at the hearing of asking the King Aegon to diminish the betrothal of her to Aegon Velaryon, his good brother.

"Relieve it not sister, the king is stern it might be impossible to ask him to diminish it. Then you'll be stuck with the adulterer, Aegon Velaryon." Gaea Reed, teased Daeryssa. A laugh escaped from Xeía, such a hurtful way to describe the brother of Daenaera Velaryon.

"Girls! Never talk like that, Gaea! I've warned you before we left. You have forgotten it, you promised to never place any teases on people you never knew. Even you Xeía, your laugh encourages your sister to tease more often, limit it. I want you both to act as ladies in waiting for your sister, act like ladies even you Zeriá, act like a woman." Saera scolded her younger daughters.

The throne room was very crowded with silence, the king's stern face made it fearful for her, the young woman was afraid, he looked like a ghost sitting on the Iron Throne. Daeryssa couldn't help but gulp at the sight of him, she turned to his side and stare at the queen Daenaera and her four children the princes Daeron and Baelor and the princesses Daena and Rhaena, playing happily behind their mother's skirt.

"As always, no plans were made for my daughter. I assure you my queen, the sooner the better the marriage will take place." Calixtro kneel firmly

"Even, house Stark?" Daenaera raised a brow.

How in the world she had known, did she knew Jonnel asked for her hand. Oh, maybe Daenaera had a servant staying there, that was what Jonnel said, they have to hide when he asked for her hand because the queen's servant was there. Fear crept on the young girl's mind she was seven and ten, the same age as her older sister by months, Raphiel, but she is still afraid.

"Wary the consequences my queen, the sooner the better." Calixtro said standing up.

"But father, are there no more other ways? Daeryssa's health is fragile and bearing children maybe stressful for her. I will take her place." Raphiel opposed

"Nonsense young Reed! A promise was made between two families, both allies in any way! Audience your opposition, you're a great beauty Raphiel, but I'm sure your betrothed will love you and be delighted, wait till time has come!" Daenaera counseled the girl.

Daenaera was right, paths will end there. Not even Raphiel could stop it, her excellence can't do anything to stop the foolish choice of marriage.

"Aemon, fetch for my brother. I assume that idiot come here free from wine and his paramour." Daenaera commanded Aemon, the boy can't help but to obey his vows are with the Kingsguard and its his duty to obey and serve his queen. She heard a rumor about him given by Adelaide that he loved Naerys and Naerys love him, but graceful Naerys was wed to the dreadful Aegon, her own brother. And she assumed she can suffer the same fate.

"Your Grace, I of Valyrian decent. Must not be forced to tremble issues" she spoke up. Her voice timid and sweet.

"Young lady? Are you saying-" Daenaera said. The girl nodded.

She did not mean to defy the queen, she meant to speak up about the consequences her father set aside.

 **A/N:**

 **This story is a background story of the Sea Among Dragons. How Daenora got her willingness and her family.  
**


End file.
